The Black Corruption
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: Samus and Adam are assigned to invade Ridley's ship to capture him and figure out what the Pirates are experimanting. However, things are not as they seem, and Samus has to ally herself with a few people who were once enemies... *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is the new Metroid fic I have started. As I had stated in the notice for 'Metroid: The Final Stand', some elements will appear in here, while most will not. That includes OC's, but I can confirm a few character's who will be returning, and in similar roles. And this takes place in the large-ass gap between Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.**

Soft footsteps echoed as a figure ran down a metal hallway. The shadow of the hallway obscured the figure's appearance, but it was very agile. While dark, the hall was actually pretty large, considering that it was about twelve feet high and ten feet wide. Metal doors appeared on each side, and they were only a few feet apart from each other.

At the end of the metal hall, two other figures stood there. They were also obscured by the shadows, but the fact that they had two claw-like arms could be clearly seen. The figure slowly crept closer, and then took out a pistol-like weapon and aimed it at the one of the right.

A pink ball of energy formed at the tip, and the figure fired directly into the back of the one of the right. The thing dropped, unable to move as pink electricity coursed in and out of the body for a few seconds before disappearing.

The other one turned around and opened its claws, firing two large green laser-like beams towards the figure, who was charging another ball of pink energy. The figure rolled to the left and fired the pink energy into the thing's face, paralyzing it.

It was at that moment that the lights flickered, revealing the figure for a split second. The figure was female, and had a blue jumpsuit on. On the back of the jumpsuit, a pink, spider like symbol with red orbs on the ends of the 'legs' stood out. The figure also had jade eyes and long, blonde hair in the form of a ponytail.

Right after the lights turned off, the figure raced past the fallen things and onto a large pathway with a large room below. It was at that moment that the lights flew on and the female figure instantly hit the ground on her stomach, crawling over to the edge as a large door opened, revealing four of the same things that she had stunned earlier, except she could see them this time.

In front, a black one hissed at the three red ones. They all had similar appearances, such as the same insect-like face, claws, and exoskeleton. It was because they were Space Pirates. "Move quickly!" The black one hissed, "Lord Ridley will not be pleased if we mess up!"

The figure also noted what they were carrying. It was a suit of armor, but it made her look at distain at the pirates who carried it. The armor was mostly orange in appearance, but had red plating on the chest, and yellow on the leggings. Also, it had two bulky, round, and large shoulder pads. But, probably the most unique about it was the small cannon on the right side of the armor. A black-green cylinder in appearance, but most people would be shocked in what that thing could do…

They placed the suit of armor on a rising platform and made three large, metal bars form around it. "Tough luck, 'hunter'." The lead pirate cackled as he and his minions started to leave. "Lord Ridley will enjoy his time with you, I am sure…" He added, leaving the room.

It was at that time that the figure leapt from the upper floor, flipping through the air and landing in a crouching stance in front of the platform and turned to face it. It was also at that time that the suit of armor moved and looked at the figure.

"Samus, is that you?" The suit of armor asked in a relived and cautious tone.

"Yes." The figure said, looking at him with bright green eyes. She touched the armor, and a bright light enveloped both as the one called Samus became bulkier, and when the light faded, she was wearing the armor. "But next time, don't say a word until I give you the signal we agreed on."

"Yeah, yeah Lady." Adam responded with a faint smile. Without the armor, he was wearing a black shirt and a grey pair of pants. He also had brown spiky hair, and looked a few years older than Samus. He slid out from the metal bars, having been thin enough. He then stood up and looked around with his blue eyes. "What now?" He asked.

"First of all, put on your armor." Samus replied in an exhausted tone. It was hard to believe that Adam was her CO. However, she knew that despite his personality, he knew exactly what he was doing, and was a brilliant strategist. There were only a few times where he was wrong.

"Oh yeah." He responded as he hit a band on his arm, and metal plates formed on his body. It was a bright silver color, and the helmet had an orange visor, instead of the traditional light blue ones. On his left arm, a gun that was built into the armor appeared, also a silvery color. "God I love this." Adam added, looking over the suits. Then, he turned serious and looked at Samus sternly. "Samus, do you remember our objective here?" He asked her in an emotionless tone.

"Yes." Samus responded. "Our objective here is to find out what the Pirates are experimenting, and attempt to capture Ridley."

Ridley. The leader of the Space Pirates. And also the one who had killed Samus's entire planet, leaving her the only survivor. Ridley appeared to be a type of 'European Dragon', except he seemed a bit more skeletal. Also, Samus had killed him on multiple occasions, the last being on Samus's return to Zebes.

"Good, good!" Adam said, his regular personality coming back. "Well, shall we go, lady?" He asked her. Samus sighed, but it was a type of relieved sigh. Adam called her Lady instead of her real name a majority of the time, but while it would have sounded rude or sarcastic, Samus knew it was their way of trust.

Samus then nodded, and they looked at the door on the opposite side of the room. It was about fifty feet away, and very large. Then again, Ridley was apparently here, and he wasn't exactly the smallest thing universe. Cautiously, they walked over to the door, it' shining metal cover glistening from the lights. As they approached, it slid upward, allowing them to go through.

A large hall greeted them, but instead of it being pitch black, it was illuminated. Also, it revealed two pirates holding their heads and staggering in a drunken way towards them, saying gibberish to each other. Samus caught Adam's glance and they both pressed their backs against wall, hoping that the pirates were too drunk to notice.

Unfortunately, one did notice Samus, and both staggered towards her. "Hey, this looks like…uh…what was it again?" One asked, his voice slurring as he started laughing randomly, nudging the other pirate. "You do know, right…?" He asked.

"I think it's the…no…" The other pirate said as he started listing off names. "Oh wait, I remember! It's the huntard! Wait…no…its hunter. Wow, I never knew that Lord Ridley would go through the trouble to make a hunter statue!"

"Maybe he is in love with her!" The first pirate cackled as they both staggered away. Once they left through the door, Samus let out a deep breath and shook her head, trying to clear her head of disturbing images of her and Ridley.

"That disturbing thought discarded," Adam said, also disturbed for what the pirate said, "Lets continue with our mission, eh?" Samus could find no disagreement there. Cautiously, they continued down the large hallway and kept their eyes out for anything that moved.

It was also when the ship seemed to have lost power. The hall suddenly turned pitch black, and both Adam and Samus were blinded. However, they could still tell where they were going, since they could see the outline of the door.

After another cautious minute, they arrived at the end of the hallway, only to have a large screen appear in front of them, and Samus gritted her teeth at the figure that appeared on the screen. It was a large black dragon sitting on what seemed to be a large chair, and held his head on his right forepaw. That dragon was named Ridley.

"Made it this far without detection, didn't you?" Ridley asked, grinning slightly. "Not that it's a real accomplishment for you, right Samus?"

"Ridley, what the hell are you planning here?" Samus asked angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Top secret!" Ridley laughed. "However…why don't you beat it out of me like you usually do, Samus? It's what you want to do, yes? And look, you have a guest…" Ridley turned his attention to Adam. "And who might this be?" He asked no one in particular.

"Adam Malkovich. C.O. of the Federation Army." Adam responded. Samus noted that he didn't reveal that he was her C.O. as well, but this is Ridley after all…

"Oh yes…I have heard of you, Adam." Ridley said, "This makes it even more fun. If you want me, I am on the command bridge. I am-eh?" He was about to end his message, but then a pirate came up to him and whispered something to Ridley, who's expression turned to anger. "THEN GO DEAL WITH IT! STOP REPORTING EVERY LITTLE OUTBREAK TO ME!" He yelled at the Pirate, who looked like he was about to wet himself. The Pirate then skuttled away. Ridley turned his attention back to Samus and Adam.

"Remember, I am waiting…." He said as the screen faded.

**Eh…Not too bad, considering the prequel of the other one. And Adam is a major character in this…even if people who have played Fusion know what happened. And, if people remember, chapter four of TFS showed Samus ****unleash something when she was angry. This is what it is about. Not Phazon, but something…..**


	2. Listen up

**Now, as much as I hate to put up a notice to all you reading this fic, this is rather important. Maybe you reading this will not care too much, but others may. Either way, this is going to go something like this: I have left . Writing Fanfics….has done a lot to me, but it will not help me in the long run. I am extremely sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter.**

**I know I may have left off at a cliff-hanger, and again, I am sorry. I just can't be bothered with this site. Especially, if you know me, I don't…well, not important. I just wanted to thank everyone who did take the time to read these, and hope that they understand. If you ever need to talk or whatever, I am on a site called 'Deviantart'. While I cannot draw, as my hand is screwed to hell, I do post writings up there frequently. My name there is the same as the name here (Rurikredwolf).**

**Before I end, I want to make one last point: Just because I quit the site doesn't mean that I won't periodically drop by and do a little one-shot or something when I am bored. Don't expect a series though.**

**With that said, I wish you all good luck with your writing/reading.**

**-Rurik.**


End file.
